Many brakes, for use on heavy vehicles such as trucks and buses, have an adjuster mechanism to set the position of brake pads having friction material relative to a brake rotor, to account for wear of the friction material and the rotor in brake use. These adjuster mechanisms rely on predetermined levels of friction at multiple locations for correct function and are lubricated, e.g., by use of grease, to achieve these friction levels. Examples of such locations are one-way and friction clutches. The viscous nature of grease means that it tends to adhere to locations where lubrication is needed, but can migrate to other locations within the disc brake where it is not required, where its presence is potentially harmful.
Further, over the lifetime of an air disc brake, the migration of such lubrication and/or its breakdown may cause deterioration of the adjuster function. Adjuster mechanisms are typically not an end-user serviceable item, so in the event of adjustment ceasing to function as required, the disc brake will require replacement.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems associated with the prior art.